


So that happened...

by Neo_Ethereal



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkwardness, F/M, First Love, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Ethereal/pseuds/Neo_Ethereal
Summary: The morning following their first consummation, Squall perplexes Rinoa with his... Squallness.





	

"Squall?"

He heard what sounded like Rinoa's voice, faintly off to the left. He stirred only a bit, used to her barging in super early in the morning, interrupting one of the few places he could get away from people: his dreams. Then his memory was jogged by feeling her breath near his ear, feeling the radiant warmth of her body and the touch of her delicate skin against his flesh. His eyes snapped open, immediately looking down. He didn't remember putting any clothes back on, but somehow he was wearing pants again, and Rinoa had her underwear on again.

_Did we actually... I thought I would somehow feel... different, afterward. Wait, I do... my head is killing me! It's too bright..._

He put a hand over his eyes, squinting them as hard as he could to blot out the light pouring in from behind them. 

"Aw. You okay?" The sweetness of her voice disarmed a _little_ of his discomfort.

"I've been tortured. Had my forehead sliced up. Had GFs in my head most of my life. But have... never... had a headache like this."

She giggled and hugged him closer. "Oh Squall. You've never had that much wine before, huh... have you even drank before?"

 _Yes._ "I had wine the night we met." His voice was full of the kind of cold snark it used to have a lot back then.

"Oh yeah. Honestly though I thought you were just holding that glass so as to not look awkward." She nudged his ribs. "Didn't work though. Good thing you're handsome."

He peeled his hand away enough to open one eye. He looked over at her, her own eyes practically cooing up at him. Her smile warmed him a bit, as usual. "I'll have to practice my blending technique."

"Always something you can use for SeeD training, huh? Well as long as you only train in what we did last night with me, then we're good."

"Uh-huh." _So it actually happened._ _Instructor Mallory's class on sex education could never have prepared me for last night. He should be re-assigned to something easy like... Junctioning._ He gently peeled her away from his chest, standing up from the bed and making his head swim. "Oh shit." He facepalmed in his classic Squall way.

Rinoa sat up, curling some sheets around herself. "Oh. It must be pretty bad for you to swear. I'm sorry."

He stumbled over to his dresser, putting his hands on top of it. He regarded his shirt, apparently tossed over onto it instead of being carefully hung up as it normally would be every night. His jacket was sprawled on the floor; he stepped on it accidentally. "Did I hurt you last night?" He asked as he closed his eyes again, wincing as the light still stung them fiercely.

She giggled. "Oh, my knight, you did not."

"But I remember now... you were in pain at first."

"Oh my gosh, Squall, do SeeDs not go through sex education? There was some pain and discomfort at first. When you first, ahem! Made it inside, it was sharp, it stung. But that passed! You felt... amazing, after that." She folded her knees up to her chest under the sheets, grabbing them tight. She giggled again. "Just might need to work on lasting longer."

 _What the hell am I listening to?_ "I... I don't know what I'm supposed to say now..."

Her smile dimmed a bit. "Squall... you're supposed to say, oh, I don't know, 'oh Rinoa, you felt amazing too! I'm so happy to have made love to the girl I'm crazy about!' You know, start there."

"Oh." _You're drowning, Squall. Think of something. Can't think... head feels like it was used as one of Zell's punching bags._

"Squall...?" Her tone shifted. He could feel her narrowing her eyes at him.

"What if you get pregnant?" He asked, finally, more forcefully than he meant to.

"Is that _really_ the first thing you could think of?"

"..."

She sighed the kind of heavy sigh that he only ever heard come from a girl. It spoke volumes. "No, I won't. I... hoped, we would get our night together. I... found a spell, it takes the place of those birth control pills the Galbadians manufacture."

"And that works?" He found himself brushed aside, his back to the dresser now, as she got up and began to pick up her clothes.

"Unlike you, I'm not squeamish about real life, Squall. Edea was kind enough to help me with it. Sorceresses who wanted to live their lives but without having children unexpectedly figured out how to control it with magic." Her back was to him now as she slipped her tanktop back on. Confused and bewildered as he was, he still blushed as his eyes unconsciously lingered on her figure, as he began to recall more and more of the previous evening.

"Ri... I'm sorry."

She halfway looked back at him, her expression pouting. "Well at least it didn't take you a day or more to get that far." She put her boots back on, then began to mess with her hair in his mirror, straightening it back out as well as she could. "But leave it to you to make our first night together all about practicality. Can't enjoy yourself without getting the logistics out of the way, huh? Better not get me pregnant, can't be making too big a dent in that SeeD budget, eh?"

"..." He folded his arms, looking away toward the bed. He was still blushing.

She turned around, and shook her head. "Oh Squall. Why do you have to be such a sourpuss? I... I know this is new territory for you. But... didn't it mean something to you?" She clasped their rings, dangling from her neck.

"...yes."

"Then just say so, you stubborn goof! Tell me how you feel." She stepped toward him, her eyes expectant.

 _My feelings... of all the questions you can ask me, Rinoa..._ "Scared."

"Of... me? Us?"

He sighed, and looked her directly in the eye. "Of me."

She leaned her head over, in that almost puppy-dog way he found cute. "...what? Why?"

"I mean... I... you know... forced myself into you... for a few moments, I felt possessed, like I wanted to do things to you that I can't even think to repeat now."

Her smile came back. "Welcome to manhood, Squall. Enjoy your stay."

"..."

"There you go again! And you're still blushing! It's cute, but stop it!" She pushed him in the ribs, playfully. "Oh you are the most... confusing, mix of gorgeously handsome and adorable and... _frustrating_."

_No, this headache is frustrating._ _And you're bewildering._

"Oh... but you know, you _are_ hungover. Guess I gotta give you some slack for that."

"You have spells in your new repertoire for this headache?"

"Cute, but no. You're dehydrated. Unless you think summoning someone like Leviathan will help."

"Whatever. I'll pass." He walked over to his closet, picking a fresh white shirt off of a hanger.

"If I have someone in the cafeteria make you some eggs and coffee, will you... maybe, tell me more of these things you don't wanna repeat?"

He finished slipping his shirt on, making sure Griever was on the outside of it, then he furrowed his brow as he mustered a response. "...I don't know..."

"Squall!"

"...I'll think about it."

"You promise? I know you're a private person, okay? But with me, you don't need to keep any secrets. Promise me that you'll tell me whatever comes to mind. You don't have to be embarrassed."

"...okay." He shrugged and bent to pick up his jacket.

"Squall?"

 "Yeah?"

"I love you."

_I love you too._

She frowned after a couple seconds of silence. "Did you just think your response instead of saying it again?"

 "...I love you too," he finally said, his voice meek.

She shook her head, her hands on her hips.

**Author's Note:**

> After some debating with myself over whether or not to write more FFVIII, I ended up wanting to give this a go after playing the game again.


End file.
